


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based very, very loosely on [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=369365#cmt369365) at the kink meme, which called for Foggy having trouble getting Matt to fall asleep. A shameless parody of the original.
> 
> Audio credits: the music at the beginning and end is "Abide with Me," a traditional English hymn, as recorded by the BBC National Orchestra of Wales.

 

**[Download Here (MP3)](http://kiwi6.com/file/0rij3yjp6y) **


End file.
